Consumers have come to expect continually improved performance from washing machines, specifically as characterized by increased speed, simplicity, energy efficiency, and cleaning effectiveness. One aspect of this improved performance requires the convenient dispensation of the proper laundry additive materials into the washing machine in precise quantities and at the correct times during the operation of the washing machine. In a conventional washing process, a consumer manually measures and introduces laundry additive materials into the drum of a washing machine prior to starting the washing machine. This manual introduction of laundry additive materials is time-consuming, messy, inaccurate and often requires laundry additive materials to be added at inopportune times.
In addition to the central liquid dispenser integral the drum of some laundry washing machines, certain other devices have been disclosed for effecting the automatic dispensation of laundry additive materials into the drum of a laundry washing machine. For example, PCT WO 01/25526 A1 discloses a portable, self-contained “smart dosing device” comprising a housing with a compartment that is closed by a cover. In response to a measured condition such as acceleration, the smart dosing device can, at an appropriate time, dispense laundry additive materials from the compartment into the drum of a laundry washing machine.
However, Applicants perceive a need in the art for a further improved method and device for automatically dispensing laundry additive materials into the drum of a laundry washing machine. More particularly, such improvements include the substantial elimination of selection, pre-measuring and handling of laundry additive materials by a consumer, thereby reducing an operator's preparation time and increasing the effectiveness of the dispensation. Accordingly, a selective dispensing apparatus that can associate a disposable unit dose package is desirable. More particularly, there is a need in the art for a single apparatus configured to conveniently, precisely, automatically and selectively open the membrane of a unit dose package in order to dispense one or more laundry additive materials at the proper time(s) and during the proper cycle(s) of the automatic washing machine.